<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short and Sweet Stand-Alones by Quefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366485">Short and Sweet Stand-Alones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish'>Quefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Warlock Dowling, Discord prompts, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Humor, M/M, Mary Poppins References, Mentioned Brother Francis (Good Omens), Mistaken Identity, POV Warlock Dowling, Personal Ads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Just your standard, boring table of contents :)</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth &amp; Warlock Dowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop: Weekly Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just your standard, boring table of contents :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#section0002">Chapter 1: Escape</a> - Crowley answers a personal ad.</p><p><a href="#section0003">Chapter 2: Cheeky</a> - Warlock watches a movie with his Nanny and has many questions about it as he gets ready for bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley answers a personal ad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good Omens Fic Writer's Workshop discord server weekly prompt entry.</p><p>Prompt is: Escape.</p><p>I took inspiration from the song Escape (The Piña Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale finished the morning paper and folding it, left it in front of Crowley. Crowley had been waiting for it, sipping his coffee calmly as Aziraphale rambled on about whatever he’d found interesting in the pages. It was the same every morning. </p><p>Once it was in his hands, Crowley headed to the greenhouse to use it in his gardening. He peeked at a few articles as he worked, one was a tourist commentary about mountain peaks, but nothing really piqued his interest. He paused as he started tearing up the personal ads, wondering, not for the first time, who in such a small town would need them, but being glad for them anyway. </p><p>
  <i>“Looking for a companion with similar interests. I enjoy drinking cocktails, petrichor, and walks on the coast. But, no athletes, please, I prefer sitting calmly for intellectual conversations. Looking forward to hearing from you!”</i>
</p><p>Crowley sat and read it a couple times before deciding to respond. He snapped his fingers and somewhere the early morning printing shifted to include his response. </p><p>
  <i>”Similar interests abound. I like cocktails, and nature. Not much into eating, but I have an excellent wine and champagne cellar. I’ll be at O’Malley’s in town for lunch if you want to meet for a chat.”</i>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Aziraphale seemed to take even longer than normal with the paper, pausing and reading one article over and over before finally folding it away. Crowley took it into the greenhouse and set to replant a few things before lunch. </p><p>~~</p><p>Crowley was seated at the bar when the door opened and he felt a familiar tingle down his spine. He turned slowly as Aziraphale settled on the stool next to him. They sighed together.</p><p>“Your ad, then?”</p><p>“Yes, it was.” </p><p>“Knew it was too good to be true.”</p><p>“Well, I did mention … “</p><p>“Yes, I know.” Crowley sighed again. “Ok, fine. Us looking for a few new friends in the personals was a bad idea, you were right. Guess we move on to your idea, then.”</p><p>“I am delighted to hear it. Would you prefer knitting circle, or baking club?”</p><p>“Eurgh … I dunno, pick one.”</p><p>“Knitting tends to flush up better gossip.”</p><p>Crowley picked up a bag of yarn and needles that suddenly appeared on the stool next to him as he dropped a few notes on the bar to pay for his drink. “Gossip, you say? Should have opened with that to begin with! Lead the way, Angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale leaned over and bussed Crowley’s cheek as they left the bar hand-in-hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Just to reassure, no, neither of them were intending to cheat, unlike the song. They had discussed making new friends and Crowley thought that personal ads were the way to go, whereas Aziraphale was pushing the direct face-to-face approach. I don't think Aziraphale meant to set him up :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cheeky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warlock watches a movie with his Nanny and has many questions about it as he gets ready for bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good Omens Fic Writer's Workshop discord server weekly prompt entry.</p><p>Prompt is: Mirror.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six year old Warlock had just finished watching a movie with Nanny. It was actually really fun, and he could tell Nanny had liked it, even if she had tried to hide her laughing. He liked the part with horses and penguins, and he was singing the song as he got ready for bed. He didn’t know the words, but that wasn’t important. </p><p>Warlock had fun in the bath, making a mess, but carefully not splashing Nanny, and waiting until he was fully dry, and had his pajamas on, to hug her around the hips. He loved Nanny, she was always there for him, sometimes even when it was impossible. And she always seemed to have exactly what he wanted or needed, even when <i>that</i> was impossible. He was talking about the movie again as he stood on the stool to brush his teeth. </p><p>“Nanny, was that movie about your sister?” He carefully put toothpaste on the brush, and accidentally another squeeze in the sink as she smiled softly at him in the mirror over his shoulder.</p><p>“My sister? What do you mean, dear?” She started brushing his hair as he blasted water on the toothbrush until there was only the hint that toothpaste was there at some point, and Warlock looked down and groaned when he noticed it had all come off. </p><p>“Well, she kinda looked like you, and had the same kind of dress, even if you always wear black and red.” Warlock looked up at her in the mirror and swiped the toothbrush through the paste that had landed in the sink with a smile. He saw her try to hide a small grin. “You only sing at bedtime though. She sang all the time. Would you sing all the time if I asked?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not sure about that, lamb. I think Brother Francis would be a better person to ask for daytime songs.” She set the brush down and swiped her hands over his shoulders before giving them a caring squeeze. Warlock watched her in the mirror as she nodded and raised her eyebrows at his toothbrush.</p><p>“But was she? She was tall, like you, and weird things happened all the time. If I drew something on the ground could we jump in it? Can you fly with your umbrella?” Warlock was in danger of losing his toothpaste again as his arms flailed with his questions. </p><p>“No, dear, it wasn’t about my sister. Now, brush your teeth and come to bed.” </p><p>Warlock dejectedly looked at her in the mirror and stuck his toothbrush in his mouth and started hurrying through the chore. He looked behind him as she turned away to turn down his bed and became sloppier with his brushing as he looked back to the mirror. </p><p>“Slow down, and do it right.”</p><p>The toothbrush fell out of his mouth and hand, clattering in the sink as Nanny’s reflection smirked at him and winked as he heard Nanny humming in the next room. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “What the f-”</p><p>Before he could finish, both Nanny’s called out in a disappointed tone. “Language!”</p><p>Warlock nodded as Nanny’s reflection pointedly looked back down at the toothbrush and he snatched it up to finish. He rinsed and spit and then looked back at the reflection as he heard Nanny tossing toys in the corner of his room. “I <i>knew</i> it!”</p><p>Nanny raised a finger to her lips with a smile and a wink, and then nodded towards his room before disappearing.</p><p>He ran into his room and saw Nanny sitting down next to his bed with a book. Warlock climbed under the covers. “I did a good job brushing, Nanny.”</p><p>Nanny smiled as she opened the book. “I know you did, dear, I was watching.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, Please let me know how you liked it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>